


Lay Me Down in Your Ocean [audio]

by festlich, imperfectkreis



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, M/M, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festlich/pseuds/festlich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: audio recording of Lay Me Down in Your Ocean, written by imperfectkreis, illustrated and read by festlich (currently chapter 1 only)





	Lay Me Down in Your Ocean [audio]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Me Down in Your Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299797) by [festlich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/festlich/pseuds/festlich), [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 




End file.
